This invention relates to an in-line forging process for forming tubular members into stabilizer bars.
The stabilizer bars are manufactured using a rather costly multi-stage process. For example, tubular material is typically sheared or cut and eyes are forged onto the tubular bar off line. The eyes are used to connect the ends of the stabilizer bar to vehicle suspension components. Forming the eyes has been a separate process and involves substantial cost and material handling.
More specifically, a metal coil is roll formed into a tube. The tube is then sheared into lengths approximately 18 feet. A stabilizer bar typically only requires approximately 6 feet of material. The 18 foot length is then sent to a separate station where it is cut to 6 foot lengths. Each of the 6 foot lengths are then sent to another station for forging of the eyes on the ends of the 6 foot length tube. Eyes are then hot forged onto the ends and trimmed. The 6 foot length is then sent to another station for forming the length into the shape of a stabilizer bar. Prior art stabilizer forming processes have been very costly as a result of numerous material handling operations. Therefore, what is needed is a new process that reduce material handling by combining processes.
The present invention provides a method of forming a stabilizer bar including the steps of roll forming sheet metal coil into a continuous tube. Next, a first portion of the continuous tube is flattened. The first portion of the continuous tube is sheared to define a first end. Next, a second portion of the continuous tube is flattened. The continuous tube is sheared at the second portion to define a final unit length with a second end opposite the first end. That is, the length is sheared from the rest of the continuous tube. The final length is the length is needed to form a single stabilizer bar. Finally, the final unit length is deformed into the desired stabilizer bar shape.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a new process that reduce material handling by combining processes.